robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Help From Uncle Thundercracker
-Thundercracker is back home after a weird few cycles. The Blue Seeker falls right into the unspoken flight pattern of all the Seekers in the same airspace right now over the beautiful towers of this amazing Cty State, like he's been there for weeks. But he hasnt. He's been out patrolling and moving the Forge and just cruising around on the lookout for anything at all out of the ordinary. -For now Zephyr is on the ground. When not in an area she deems 'safe' she usually has her wings tucked away since they attract all the wrong kind of attention. What she is doing in Vos is not immediately apparent, but she is here nonetheless. Of course, Thundercracker in all his flying Seeker glory might not spot her down there right away. -Thundercracker realizs he's got to land and that sucks. But still landing on the ground in VOS isn't like landing on the ground anywhere else. And he's had to do that a fair bit lately and he's not really cared for it. Either way, the Blue Seeker decends down through the layers of flight traffic till he's just above the ground. With a rev his engines cut off and he transforms and lands as chance would have it just a few feet ahead of the Insecticon. -Zephyr smiles slightly to herself as she watches Thundercracker land. Picking up her grounded pace, she approaches him. Inclining her head politely, she asks, "Are you busy at the moment?" Her voice is soft and low, meant for his audials only. After all, if anyone is watching her, she doesn't want to tip them off as to how intelligent she really is. While she despises the reputation and treatment her people have recieved on the surface, she knows when to play into it and when to fight it. -Thundercracker hears a voice behind him and turns to look behind him. He recognizes Zephyr and nods slightly. Then with a glance around he motions to a nearby alley way and heads there. -Zephyr follows without hesitation. Once inside she leans against a wall and looks at the taller Seeker. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she states. -Thundercracker shakes his head, "No not really. Was just going to pick up some coolent...Im running low for some reason. So, whats going on? Did you come all the way here just to see me?" -"I did," Zephyr says. "I had a few questions for you. You look very much like Starscream; how well do you know him?" Yeah, she gets straight to the point. How nice of her. -Thundercracker looks at her for a moment. He looks like Starscream? Or does Starscream look like /him/? "Maybe he looks like me you know... I am older." he gets serious then, "Why do you want to know if I know him or not?" -As far as she's concerned, they look like each other. Still, she bows slightly, "My apologies." She tilts her head to the side. "I wish to know more about his character. I have been doing a task for him, and have been getting mixed signals as to his interest in the matter." -Thundercracker laughs, "Mixed signals? IS that would youd call it? Dont try and understand him -- try and figure him out. Only he knows whats going on. If you try and understand his actions and /moods/ with something you will drive yourself crazy. Does it bother you, you cant figure him out?" -Zephyr smiles faintly. "In general, it would not be an issue," she says. "What goes on in his head for most matters is not my concern." She makes an impatient gesture with one of her slender hands. "However, I have been tending a young Insecticon for him and he seems rather reluctant to invest the amount of time I suggested in the endeavor." She narrows her optics a trifle. "That and he seemed almost disgusted, which does not make handing over one of my own to him easier." -"Oh wait, yea I heard something about him gettign an.. egg.. larvi -- not sure what you call it." Thundercracker says, "And, well, he hired you to tend to it so he doesn't have to... as for you not wanting to hand it over to him? I don't know why he has one," and the slightly older seeker isnt sure he wants to know for that matter. "But it won't be a good thing for you if you refuse to had over what he is sure to consider /his/ Insecticon." -"I wasn't planning on it," Zephyr says flatly. "He is higher than me in the hierarchy." That's the end of that story. "He clearly has some sort of expectation. What it /is/, I have not been able to fathom." -Thundercracker shakes his head, "And don't try to find out. Just do what he hired you to and leave it at that." -"I mean, I'm not really clear on what he wants from me. I've been caring for the young Insecticon, but if he wants it to be loyal to him specifically, then he has to make an impression, and I don't know how to convince him of this. He's too....smooth," says Zephyr in mild frustration. -"You want me to talk to him?" Thundercracker asks an then has no idea why he offered that. -"Do you think that would make a difference?" Zephyr asks frankly. "Really, it's my problem, though I thought some insight might guide me a little." -Thundercracker flicks a wing slightly, "Well you dont seem to want to confront him and tell him what he needs to know. He intimidates yuo... but I will talk to him for you. I have no idea if it will help but i will speak with him.: -"Intimidate? Perhaps. I just don't know how to deal with him. He is not straightforward." Zephyr could be in denial, yes. But she is used to taking things at face value, a tactic which is sure to fail with a mech like Starscream. -Thundercracker smirks a bit and nods, "Sure, I understand." SS intimadates her, "So what do you want me to tell him? The insecticon has to bond with him or something?" -Zephyr purses her lips together. "Something like that." She sighs. "To be honest, this is a bit of a new situation for me. As a Queen, I'm used to having my drones follow me. I've never had to rear an Insecticon to follow someone /else/," she explains. "If he doesn't make an impression on the young Insecticon /before/ he reaches his final stage, then he will not see Starscream as his leader. I tried to tell him this, but he appeared to dismiss my words." She looks partly annoyed, partly offended at this. -Thundercracker frowns. Shouldnt SS know things like this? It has to do with sciency stuff dosent it? "Well I will make sure he understands that at least." But now hes curious why Starscream is nt doing what this Insecticon is telling him has to be done. -Pride most likely. Zephyr understands her own brand of pride, but someone like Starscream is beyond her experiences. Thundercracker seems much easier to speak with. "Do what you can, but if he does not listen, it will be his own fault. Unfortunately I suspect that I will take the blame either way if something goes wrong." She frowns. "I am working in good faith; I understand the precarious position my people hold on the surface." -"Well you know, talking and making mechs see that the Insecticons are intelligent and like most other Transformers might be a decent fist step for the position your people are in." -"When I have sufficient backup, I intend to do just that," Zephyr says. "But I am not a strong femme; doing so on my own would end the endeavor too soon." -Thundercracker nods. "Fair enough." -Zephyr's antennae twitch slightly. "But you, you are in a good position as far as my understanding of the surface goes. Why do you fight against the system?" -"Because it is wrong that's why." Thundercracker says. "What if I had ended up with a differnt alternate mode? I'd not have a choice or a chance to change it, but endure a life time of being a slave to a job the Senate says I must have...that is what's wrong." -Zephyr smiles at this. "Good answer," she says with approval. As if the approval of an Insecticon /matters/, which to her, it does. And she wants the rest of Cybertron to realize this. "Among us, we have something similar in that we are created to fufil a function, but no function is higher than another," she states. "Each role is an important piece of the entire structure, and if you take one piece out, the whole is weakened." -Thundercracker turns toward the exit out of the alley, "I will talk to Starscream for you but can't promise anything. He listens to no one usually." with that the Seeker leaves and continues on his pesonal errand.